Agrimonia Eupatoria A Ruína das Máscaras
by Mari Gallagher
Summary: Hermione Granger está mais dedicada do que nunca aos seus estudos, afinal ela está no sétimo ano, e não faz nada mais além de se ocupar em atividades curriculares, até que uma poderosa força mágica faz com que Hermione coloque pra fora seus mais íntimos d


**Título: Agrimonia Eupatoria – A Ruína das Máscaras**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(arroba)Hotmail(ponto)com ou mmaaryy(arroba)Hotmail(ponto)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** Sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Em meio as habituais pressões das aulas e exames uma aluna parece estar mais envolvida do que todos nas atividades curriculares. Estamos falando de Hermione Granger, aplicada aluna que ocupa 100 de seu tempo com estudos. O que poderá acontecer quando uma poderosa força mágica obriga Hermione a botar pra fora seus mais íntimos desejos?

**Capítulo I – _Agrimonia Eupatoria_**

"_Hey, are you lonely?_

_Has summer gone so slowly?_

_We found the ground_

_And that damage was done_

_It's cold as you fade into the sun_

_Where'd you go? To me?"_

_Remy Zero – Fair_

A garota aconchegou cuidadosamente cinco livros entre os braços e em passos firmes e largos saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Os cabelos castanhos ondulados estavam presos seguramente em um coque cuidadosamente aprontado. As vestes arrumadas de forma impecável em cada prega e botão lhe concediam uma postura mais séria e imponente. Ela suspirou satisfeita e ergueu ligeiramente o queixo ao adentrar no primeiro longo corredor e passear entre os colegas que iam e vinham.

Bom dia, Hermione!

Dia Brittany!

Ela acenou sorrindo para uma garota da Lufa-lufa antes de chegar ao salão principal.

Hermione! Oi!

Miguel... Olá. – ela respondeu sem parar de andar.

Oi Hermione!

Hastings, oi também.

Mione!

Hermione continuou caminhando para a mesa da grifinória.

Mione... Hey! – alguém a puxou pelas vestes.

Ela se virou para encarar seus dois melhores amigos. Ron estava um gigante e Hermione sempre lembrava dele quando via na TV trouxa jogos de Basquete, já Harry continuava com seus cabelos revoltos e assanhados, mas agora um pouco maiores, ele também havia crescido, não era mais um magricela e continuava aquele doce de garoto.

Oi Ron... Harry.

Até que enfim ela ouviu. – disse Harry ofegante.

A gente tá te chamando há séculos! Você está com algum problema auditivo?

Não Ron... – ela se sentou majestosamente à mesa. – Só estava distraída...

Distraída? Você estava é...

Ron não conseguiu terminar.

Hermione! – bradou uma garota de cabelos castanhos bem claros e de óculos, pelas vestes, era da corvinal.

Oi Nadia, bom dia!

Dia... Vamos mesmo nos reunir logo mais?

Ah sim, com certeza, está confirmado.

Ótimo! Te vejo mais tarde então... – ela sorriu e olhou para os garotos. – Tchau pra vocês.

Tchauzinho. – Ron cumprimentou.

Harry acenou para a garota e quando ela tinha saído mirou Hermione.

Legal, mas quem é essa?

Nadia Martel, ela está comigo no...

Hey Hermione!

Agora um garoto havia se aproximado do trio. Esse Harry conhecia, era o goleiro da Lufa-Lufa, Hugh Lancaster.

Oi Hugh, como vai?

Muito bem... Oi Potter, Weasley!

Oi! – responderam mecanicamente.

Hermione, sobre a reunião do laboratório, será que não poderia ser na sexta? Nosso treino de quadribol já é na quinta...

Bem... Sexta você disse?

Hugh assentiu. Hermione abriu um dos livros que vinha carregando e começou a folheá-lo parando especificamente na página que dizia: _Friday, 9_. Harry e Ron acompanharam intrigados o movimento, a página estava praticamente preenchida.

Deixe-me ver... Experimentos de ervas até as sete... Hum... – ela se concentrou. – Eu tenho aproximadamente uma hora e trinta e cinco minutos livres após os dois tempos de poções, o resto do dia está lotado.

Harry e Ron, pasmos, olharam um para o outro.

... Se puder reunir os outros nesse tempo podemos mudar para a sexta. – ela terminou sorrindo.

Maravilha, vou falar com o pessoal e te aviso. Até mais!

O garoto saiu rapidamente abordando um outro grupo que passava por lá. Harry e Rony observaram perplexos Hermione que agora preenchia a última linha vazia da página.

Você só tem uma hora e trinta e cinco minutos de folga na sexta? – ponderou Ron.

Não. Eu tinha.

Ah claro!

Posso ver isso? – Harry pediu apontando para a agenda ainda aberta.

Humrum, pode sim. – Hermione entregou a ele.

Na verdade, ainda tenho vinte minutos após o almoço.

E como pretende aproveitar _todo_ esse tempo?

Ela ainda tem os intervalos entre as aulas, contabilizando tudo, uns 45 minutos talvez? – Harry interrompeu analisando as páginas.

Eu não tenho. – ela corrigiu. – Se você ler atentamente as notas no fim da página vai constatar que eu vou aproveitar os intervalos para ir à biblioteca.

Você só pode estar brincando!

Não estou.

Ela não está mesmo... Tem tudo anotado aqui, e pelo cronograma você tem exatamente... – Harry consultou o relógio e sorriu. – Quatorze minutos para terminar o café.

Ron balançou a cabeça inconformado.

Melhor me apressar! – ela pegou a agenda das mãos de Harry e começou a comer.

O que você tanto faz?

Várias coisas, Ron...

Harry havia analisado as páginas o suficiente para saber com que Hermione ocupava tanto o tempo. Ela havia assumido o posto de instrutora em alguns laboratórios, que inclusive tinha ajudado a criar: o de experimentos com feitiços e ervas exóticas e o de estudo dos trouxas. Também organizava o grupo de estudos para os exames finais, reunia os simpatizantes do F.A.L.E e era monitora-chefe. Ah, sempre que possível ela promovia dinâmicas e gincanas juntamente com o Conselho Estudantil de Hogwarts com o objetivo de semear a boa convivência entre as casas. Era de deixar qualquer um admirado, mas essa era a rotina de Hermione desde o fim do sexto ano.

Harry às vezes pensava que ela não ia agüentar. Ele, pelo menos, jamais se envolveria em tantas atividades ao mesmo tempo, desde que havia derrotado Voldemort ele buscava menos peso possível. Mas, de vez em quando, Harry tinha a impressão que Hermione buscava estar ocupada constantemente como escape para alguma coisa que ele não sabia o que era.

Pelos cálculos dele, dois minutos antes do tempo que Hermione tinha previsto os três se levantaram da mesa. Agora eles tinham dois tempos de transfiguração, e em seguida, Feitiços e Herbologia. Em todos os intervalos a garota tinha corrido para a biblioteca e chegava ofegante na aula seguinte.

Você não está se cansando demais? – Harry perguntou quando ela se sentou ao lado dele na última aula do dia.

Eu não estou cansada!

Ah não?

Está tudo sob controle, Harry. – tranqüilizou voltando sua atenção para a aula.

Quando o sinal tocou Hermione foi a primeira a se levantar, arrumando rapidamente os livros e pergaminhos dentro da mochila e se preparando para sair.

Aonde você vai? – perguntou Ron.

Eu tenho que arrumar o laboratório em cinco minutos! As pessoas já devem estar chegando... Ah Meu Deus! Eu ainda tenho que falar com a Prof. Sprout e pegar uma amostra da erva que vamos estudar hoje! Não vai dar tempo... Não vai dar! – ela disse em desespero.

Calma Mione...

Como você quer que eu fique calma Harry? Pelos meus cálculos eu chegaria a tempo, tem alguma coisa errada! – ela saiu da sala. Os dois a acompanharam.

O que está errado é que você não pode fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo se... – ele se aproximou da amiga cochichando. -... Se não tem mais um vira-tempo!

Certo, certo, mas o problema do momento é como eu faço para ir até a estufa de Herbologia e chegar a tempo para a abrir a sala para o grupo!

Não faz... Não vai dar tempo, você vai se atrasar pacas, afinal são direções opostas... – disse Ron naturalmente.

Valeu, Ron. Por que vocês não fazem alguma coisa para me ajudar ao invés de apenas me lembrar que vou chegar atrasada? – os dois ficaram em silêncio, Ron olhava para cima assobiando. – Harry? – ela apelou.

Claro, tá bem. – ele disse dando de ombros.

Muito obrigada, Harry! – ela agarrou o braço do garoto.

Anda, fala logo o que nós vamos ter que fazer, ou você vai se atrasar do mesmo jeito.

_Nós_? – Ron disse irônico.

Ah claro, eu, somente eu. – Harry falou desgostoso.

Que inútil. – Hermione lamentou para Ron. – Harry, a Sprout já está sabendo é só você chegar lá e pedir a ela que te entregue a amostra para a reunião do laboratório.

E depois eu levo pra você.

Isso mesmo!

Ok... Estou indo.

Ele virou no corredor à direita, Hermione seguiu na direção oposta. Os passos largos que se esforçou para dar fizeram com que em poucos minutos ele chegasse à estufa indicada por Mione.

Professora Sprout? – chamou batendo de leve no vidro. – Alô? – insistiu quando não obteve resposta. – Que ótimo.

Sem escolha, Harry abriu a porta de vidro e adentrou no local, que estava aparentemente vazio. Passou se esgueirando entre as plantas que pareciam vivas e se movimentavam em sua direção chegando finalmente à ante-sala da estufa.

Professora Sprout? – chamou novamente

_Ol�! Quem está aí?_ – ele ouviu a voz abafada da mulher.

Harry Potter. – respondeu.

De uma segunda estufa a Professora Sprout apareceu também se esgueirando e tirando enormes luvas das mãos.

Olá Sr. Potter! – ela disse alegremente. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Oi Professora... Hermione Granger pediu que eu viesse aqui pegar a amostra da erva que ela vai usar no laboratório, ela não pôde vir porque estava muito atrasada. – explicou.

Ah Claro! Só um segundo. – a mulher se dirigiu à maior prateleira do lugar selecionando em seguida um vaso médio, que continha uma linda planta de flores amareladas. – Aqui está. – ela passou o vaso para Harry.

Obrigado.

Sr. Potter... O senhor sabe o que é isso?- ela perguntou a ele. Harry observou a placa metálica no vaso.

_Agrimonia eupatoria?_ – ele leu.

Vejo que não sabe. Mas tudo bem. Nunca estudamos isso é natural que não saiba. Só quero dizer então para que tenha cuidado enquanto a carrega, não deixe que ela entre em contado com sua pele de jeito nenhum, principalmente se tiver expelindo algum fluido, entendeu?

Por quê? – ele perguntou assustado.

Porque essa é uma flor mágica exótica. Que causa efeitos muito... Radicais nas pessoas. – ela disse com cautela. - Só faça o que eu disse, carregue com cuidado para que não tenhamos nenhum acidente por aqui.

Harry acenou positivamente com um sorriso desanimado e saiu pé ante pé do lugar. Ao contrário de quando tinha ido até a professora agora ele andava vagarosamente segurando o vaso apenas com a ponta dos dedos, com o mínimo de contato possível e atento para que nem uma folha encostasse-se a ele.

Hermione já o esperava impaciente na porta da sala de estudos, tinha os braços cruzados e batia incessantemente um dos pés no chão.

Até que enfim! – ela caminhou até ele e tomou subitamente o vaso das mãos.

Harry teve um sobressalto e ficou horrorizado com o descaso de Hermione com a flor.

Cuidado! – ele disse desesperado.

Muito obrigada mesmo, Harry... Fico te devendo essa. – ela se virou e começava a caminhar. Harry a parou segurando-lhe o braço.

Mione... – ele cochichou. – O que diabos é isso? – perguntou preocupado.

_Agrimony_. Estudaremos sobre ela hoje, é linda não?

Linda? – falou abismado. – É linda sim, mas pelas recomendações da Sprout também deve ser muito perigosa!

Que recomendações?

Ela disse que eu nem podia encostar nela!

Que exagero. – ela tocou o caule da flor e em seguida as folhas. Harry quis dar um grito de desespero e puxou a mão da menina.

Ahhh! Não faz isso garota!

Calma Harry... – ela disse parecendo se divertir e voltando a segurar a planta. – Só é perigoso tocar no pólen, na seiva, e é claro, ingerir. Ela é mágica.

Eu sei! Mas, por favor, também não precisa ficar fazendo carinho nessa coisa. Você pode ficar sem dedos ou... Morrer asfixiada com um feitiço!

Hermione riu satisfeita.

Não tem a menor possibilidade. Agora eu tenho que ir, todos estão esperando. Obrigada denovo. – ela se virou para entrar.

Tome cuidado, com... Com isso aí. – ele disse receoso.

Hermione apenas acenou já de dentro da sala fechando a porta atrás de si em seguida. O grupo de cerca de uma dúzia de alunos já estava acomodado em volta de uma imensa mesa. Ela colocou o vaso sobre a mesma e deu uma pequena batida na madeira com a varinha para chamar a atenção de todos.

Hey, pessoal, desculpem pelo atraso. – ela falou colocando luvas nas mãos. – Bem... Acho que podemos começar.

O que é isso Hermione? – perguntou uma garota da Lufa-Lufa.

Isso Madeleine, é o que nós vamos estudar hoje. – Hermione falou, todos a escutavam com atenção. - _Agrimonia eupatoria_, popularmente conhecida como _Agrimony_. Uma flor mágica muito rara, eu suei para conseguir essa amostra com a Sprout.

Ela é linda!

É verdade... Mas também é muito poderosa.

Nossa... O que ela faz Hermione?

Bem, a Agrimony, causa um efeito radical sobre as pessoas. Quando prescrevida ela tem o poder mágico de liberar os mais secretos e profundos desejos e sentimentos das pessoas, em outras palavras, as pessoas vão se sentir seguras e com coragem o suficiente para fazerem o que quiserem, por mais louco que isso pareça ser.

Uau!

Mas isso é muito legal, não?

Nem sempre, Nadia. Dependendo de qual seja o desejo de quem usa a _Agrimony_, isso pode se tornar muito perigoso, entende?

Realmente, vendo por esse lado... E como ela funciona? Quer dizer... Ela é usada para alguma poção, ou o quê?

Ela tem muitas utilidades, na verdade, utilidades até boas se a dose for moderada. Ela é usada sim em poções. Para pessoas que tiveram a mente ou os movimentos afetados por algum feitiço recomenda-se uma poção feita à base de _Agrimony_, para estimular alguma reação do cérebro. Mas o efeito radical ao qual me referi é obtido quando se ingere a seiva ou a pele entra em contato com o pólen. Nesse caso, a pessoa vai sofrer uma séria alteração psicológica! – concluiu sorrindo.

Deixe-me ver se entendi... Uma pessoa tímida, por exemplo, depois de algum contato com _Agrimony_, teria coragem suficiente para fazer o que quisesse, sem vergonha?

Basicamente isso, Miguel.

Eu posso precisar de Agrimony às vezes! – brincou um garoto, o restante dos alunos riram.

Várias pessoas pensam como você Freddy, por isso já até comercializam, uma essência muito leve, para quem quer colocar pra fora o que sente, mas não chega nem perto da seiva original...

Qual a diferença?

A essência é mais leve porque tem uma duração do efeito, já a seiva de _Agrimony_ não tem limite de tempo...

Você quer dizer que a pessoa fica pra sempre sob efeito da seiva?

Sim, só volta ao normal após tomar uma poção à base de cogumelos indianos também muito raros. Na verdade esse é o maior problema da _Agrimony_, após algum tempo sob efeito a pessoa pode sofrer alguns efeitos colaterais.

Como o quê?

Como dores de cabeça, tontura, oscilações no humor, indisposição... Piorando à medida que o tempo aumenta.

Nossa! Piora? Piora pra quê?

Isso é o que nós vamos pesquisar agora. – ela apontou para as estantes lotadas de livros. - Vamos trabalhar! Quero achar tudo sobre os efeitos colaterais ou não da _Agrimony_, se fizermos um bom relatório talvez possamos conseguir uma autorização da Sprout para fazer experimentos mais específicos com a flor.

O grupo se mexeu obedecendo à instrutora e espalhou meia dúzia de livros pela mesa.

Veja Hermione... Achei algo sobre a poção que neutraliza o efeito da _Agrimony_... – disse Nadia após alguns vários minutos.

Mesmo? O que diz aí?

Que ela pode ser obtida através de um cogumelo chamado _cubensis,_ que é achado na América do Sul. Segundo esse livro doze horas após se tomar a poção a pessoa está livre do efeito da seiva e que há uma probabilidade muito grande da memória também ser alterada.

Ah! Eu acho que eu já li algo relacionado a isso. Há 80 de chances de que a pessoa não se lembre de absolutamente nada do que fez enquanto estava sob o efeito do _Agrimony_. – citou Hermione.

Isso é bom ou ruim?

Hermione refletiu.

Eu não sei... Na verdade eu nem consigo imaginar o efeito dessa flor em mim. Seria catastrófico.

* * *

"_These precious illusions in my head _

_Did not let me down when I was defenseless_

_And parting with them _

_Is like parting with invisible best friends_

_I've spent so long firmly looking outside me_

_I've spent so much time living in survival mode."_

_Alanis Morissette – Precious Illusions_

Quando Hermione saiu do laboratório já não se via mais ninguém perambular pelos corredores da escola. Ela estava exausta, mas pelo cronograma quando chegasse na sala comunal ainda iria estudar e preparar um roteiro para o próximo encontro do F.A.L.E. Seus braços estavam cansados, ela carregava mais livros do que nos outros dias, devido ao sucesso da _Agrimony_ na reunião ela iria pesquisar o máximo que pudesse para falar ao grupo na semana seguinte. Na Sala comunal o clima parecia estar ótimo. Assim que adentrou, Hermione notou uma certa algazarra. Um grupo se reunia próximo à lareira. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Simas, Parvati, Neville, Colin, Denis e Lilá conversavam e pareciam estar jogando alguma coisa, pois eles também gritavam e riam constantemente. Ela parou e observou os colegas por alguns segundos ficando exatamente à mesma distância da lareira e das mesas de estudo.

Hermione! Oi! – Gina gritou, todos os outros se viraram.

Oi pessoal. – ela agrupou melhor os livros nos braços e conseguiu dar um breve aceno.

Harry virou para mirá-la ficando de joelhos no estofado.

Hey Mione... Vem pra cá. – ele chamou sorrindo.

Isso! Senta aqui! – completou Ron.

Hermione suspirou e olhou desanimada dos livros e pergaminhos para o grupo que agora voltava a rir e conversar, Harry ainda aguardava a resposta.

Vem... – Harry insistiu.

Merlin sabia como Hermione queria jogar tudo o que carregava no chão junto com o peso em seus ombros para simplesmente sentar e conversar, mas não conseguiria.

Não posso. – ela falou apenas movendo os lábios.

Pode sim. Anda vem. – ele pediu mais uma vez.

Não d�, Harry. – disse por fim virando e caminhando até a mesa mais próxima.

Quando sentou e mirou o local onde os outros estavam viu Harry retornando a ficar de frente para os colegas. Ela abriu os pergaminhos e começou a escrever incessantemente sobre a _Agrimony_. As risadas e gritaria logo recomeçaram, ela prestava atenção a tudo.

Duvido que vocês saibam essa... – ela distinguiu a voz de Harry. – "_Oh please say to me, and Let me be your man, and please say to me, You let me hold your haaaaand... oh let me hold your haaaand... I wanna hold your haaaand..."_

Ele cantarolou, um silêncio soou entre eles que pareciam se concentrar. "Beatles", pensou Hermione sorrindo.

Hey! Eu sei! – bradou Colin Creevey. – É Beatles!

Acertou... – Harry falou desanimado.

Hermione olhou para eles e viu que Harry estava sendo bombardeado por almofadas, sem perceber ela parou de escrever.

Paga a prenda Harry! – gritou Parvati.

Ah! Denovo não! – ele reclamou.

Denovo sim! – bradou Simas.

Anda vai logo! Não tem essa! – Ron o empurrou. Harry ficou de pé e agora de frente para Mione.

O que vai ser dessa vez? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

A camisaaaa! – Lilá sugeriu entre risos.

Comporte-se Lil�! Não estamos brincando disso, ainda. – Harry falou brincalhão.

Imite Gilderoy Lockhart! – sugeriu Neville. Todos pareceram concordar com gritos.

Ah... Não! Lockhart não! – reclamou.

Vai Harry! – ele respirou fundo.

Tá bom... – consentiu.

Todos comemoraram com gritos. Harry limpou a garganta.

"A fama... – começou com um sorriso convencido e com voz ligeiramente fanhosa, todos já riam, inclusive Hermione. -... é uma amiga infiel, Harry... A celebridade _é_ o que ela faz, lembre-se disso" – ele terminou com um risinho sarcástico e uma piscadela. – Obrigado... Obrigado... – concluiu fazendo uma reverência.

Agora todos o aplaudiam, Hermione ainda sorria quando Harry terminando de agradecer mirou exatamente o local onde ela estava e parou de rir dando um longo suspiro. Ela olhou para o pergaminho aberto em sua frente.

Espera pessoal, já volto. – ela ouviu ele dizer para os outros, quando voltou a pegar a pena.

Alguns segundos depois Harry estava muito sério parado na sua frente, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa.

Fazendo o quê? – ele perguntou.

O que parece? – Hermione disse sem olhá-lo.

Parece... Que está se cansando e se sobrecarregando a toa. – respondeu.

Está enganado. Eu só estou terminando isso.

Termina outra hora. Vem sentar comigo e com o pessoal lá. – pediu Harry.

Já disse que não posso Harry...

Hermione... Você PODE. O que você não pode é ficar consumindo as horas da melhor época da sua vida atolada em livros!

Eu não estou me consumindo, eu apenas estou me dedicando...

Está se consumindo, está SIM! – acusou. – Você tem que se dar uma folga, ninguém consegue viver assim, em função de uma coisa só, sem distração. Você precisa se divertir!

Eu me divirto! – alegou resignada. Harry riu e segurou as mãos de Mione a fazendo parar de escrever.

Não seja hipócrita. você sabe muito bem que não é possível se divertir estando ocupada assim e se desgastando.

Não estou sendo hipócrita! Harry, eu gosto do que faço, eu... Me sinto bem e por incrível que pareça é sim divertido! – disse com dignidade.

Por Merlin Hermione, a quem você quer enganar? A si mesma?

Eu falei sério, eu gosto das atividades que pratico...

Do que você se esconde tanto?

Não sei do que está falando. – ela puxou as mãos para voltar a escrever.

Pois eu te digo. Acho que você foge das pessoas, porque tem medo de alguma coisa.

Harry... Não tem nada a ver! Eu prefiro estar ocupada. Evita que eu fique ociosa fazendo ou pensando... Bobagens.

Que tipo de bobagens? – ele indagou confuso.

Bobagens... – disse Hermione impaciente. – Bobagens que costumam ocupar a cabeça das adolescentes.

Ah... _Bobagens_! – ele bradou com ironia. – É claro... Bobagens como moda, maquiagem ou... **_Garotos_**? – ele a encarou desafiador.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas pareceu desistir, piscando várias vezes os olhos em seguida.

Precisamente. – respondeu.

Pelo amor de Merlin Hermione! Você **deve** pensar essas _bobagens_ às vezes. – disse entredentes.

Por quê? – ela disse com descaso.

Porque... – ele começou com receio. -... _Alguém_ pode estar esperando que você pense sobre isso.

Hermione gargalhou.

Francamente Harry... Alô? – ela estalou os dedos na cara dele. - É sobre _Hermione Granger_ que estamos falando, acredite se o motivo é esse eu não tenho mesmo que me preocupar em pensar bobagens, ou pior, fazer!

Já cogitou a possibilidade de estar enganada?

Não, felizmente não tenho _tempo_ pra isso. – ela falou irônica. Harry sorriu sem graça olhando para baixo.

Eu espero realmente que você não se arrependa por estar agindo assim.

Não se preocupe, eu não vou me arrepender – falou impaciente. – Agora anda, volta pra l�, aposto como estão sentindo sua falta. Vá se divertir!

Então vem comigo. – pediu, ela olhou para o amigo suspirando. – Por favor...

Ela olhou para a pilha de pergaminhos e em seguida para o grupo adiante que ainda ria e conversava, de repente ela achou que por mais que aceitasse o pedido de Harry e tentasse, ela ainda não conseguiria ser um deles.

Não dá. Fica pra próxima, t�? – respondeu entristecida. Ele expirou decepcionado.

Tá. Você que sabe.

Ela assistiu Harry virar as costas e voltar para onde estava de cabeça baixa e deu um murro abafado na madeira da mesa se xingando mentalmente. Ela podia muito bem estar indo com ele, mas não, tinha um cronograma idiota para cumprir. Ela podia negar veementemente para qualquer pessoa, mas naquele instante Hermione Granger se odiou por estar sozinha ali e ser incapaz de mudar esse quadro.

* * *

-Hey... Hermione. O que você acha dessa? Hum? Fred e Jorge me compraram nas férias.

Ela pegou nas mãos um top de tecido preto com detalhes rosa escuro que Gina mostrava para ela diante da lareira. Precisava urgentemente pegar um livro de ervas com Neville e por isso havia voltado na sala comunal. A peça era simplesmente belíssima e com certeza iria ficar perfeita em Gina e quem sabe até nela mesma, mas mesmo com essa opinião, Hermione não achou que algum dia mesmo reunindo toda a sua vontade e determinação conseguiria vestir tal roupa.

É linda... Mas... Você não acha que é um pouco nua? Para o nosso clima então... – alegou ainda tocando o macio tecido nas mãos.

Claro que não! É aí que está a parte boa Mione!

É? - Ela perguntou desacreditada.

Raciocine Hermione! Usando uma roupa dessa os gatinhos vão ficar loucos, e se eu estiver com frio melhor ainda! Assim eles terão um motivo para que aquecer... - Gina falou maliciosa. Hermione virou os olhos.

Ginny, o importante numa roupa é que você se sinta bem... Você não tem que vestir essas coisas para agradar garotos!

E quem disse que eu não vou me sentir bem se me acharem mais atraente? Eu vou me sentir ótima! Você devia tentar, sabia? – disse Gina olhando Hermione dos pés a cabeça.

Não... – respondeu sorrindo e sacudindo de leve a cabeça.

Acha que o Simas vai gostar? – indagou Ginny pegando a blusa das mãos de Hermione e analisando.

Provavelmente sim... Mas, Ginny você ainda está nessa com o Simas?

Estou. Por quê? – ela perguntou assustada.

Nada é só que...

Não venha dizer que ainda acha que eu gosto do Harry?

"O trauma", Hermione pensou. Gina sempre tinha essa preocupação de assegurar para todos que não gostava mais de Harry.

Não Ginny, não acho, eu só queria me certificar sobre o Simas, era dele que falávamos, lembra?

Ah bom... Assim sim.

Oh Merlin! Você viu o Neville? – ela perguntou se lembrando do "porquê" estava ali.

Não vi... Acho que ele deve estar lá por fora.

Ok... Então eu tenho que achá-lo... Até depois!

Quando Hermione se levantou deu de cara com Neville entrando na sala comunal, quase bateu de frente com ele.

Calma Hermione... Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – ele falou assustado.

Atrás de você!

D-de m-mim? Mas eu não fiz nada!

Neville... Não é nada disso. Eu só ia pedir seu livro sobre ervas tropicais emprestado, pode ser?

Ah, que alívio. Eu vou buscar lá em cima, aproveita e entrega isso para a Ginny. – ele passou uma revista para Hermione. – Uma garota da Lufa-lufa mandou para ela.

Tá ok... – Hermione suspirou enquanto o garoto lhe deu as costas voltando agora para o local onde havia deixado Ginny. – Toma, alguém mandou para você. – ela entregou para a ruiva que imediatamente cresceu os olhos.

Oh Merlin! – ela exclamou abafando um grito com a mão. – Semanário das bruxas! Semanário das bruxas!

Hermione virou os olhos.

Sim... Você nunca tinha visto? – ela perguntou irônica. A ruiva suspirou.

Com os _Vamgothics_ na capa não! – Ginny apontou a capa da revista para Hermione.

Sim... O que tem de tão fantástico? É só uma banda, não é?

Não Hermione... Não é "só uma banda". – ela imitou a amiga. – Esta é "A" Banda, a melhor da atualidade, a minha favorita e acima de tudo eles são **muito** originais!

Por favor... – Hermione desdenhou.

"Por favor" digo eu. Você por acaso já ouviu ou já os viu tocar?

Não.

Então obviamente você não sabe do que está falando. – Gina disse sorrindo. – Eles são demais, e passam mensagens em todas as canções para que as pessoas sejam elas mesmas, para que sejam livres, sem medo de ser feliz de dizer e fazer o que quiserem! – ela abriu os braços vibrando.

Hermione virou os olhos e se levantou ficando próxima a escada do dormitório masculino.

Falar é fácil não é? Mas nem eles seguem essa "mensagem" ou não estariam se apresentando com máscaras. – ela apontou para a revista nas mãos de Ginny.

Isso é uma caracterização performática. – ela explicou impaciente. – Representa as pessoas a nossa volta que se escondem atrás de máscaras diariamente. Eles usam as máscaras para durante a apresentação para mostrar o que devemos fazer com elas: tirá-las.

Na vida real... – ela titubeou. – Não é tão simples assim, Ginny.

Só depende de nós. – Ginny andou na direção das escadas. – Vou guardar isso.

Até mais. – Hermione disse suspirando.

Ela ainda estava no mesmo local encostada à parede quando Parvati e Lilá apareceram pelo retrato. Pra variar estavam rindo como duas hienas desvairadas.

Então... Ele disse, "porque nós não...". - Parvati parou de falar ao notar Hermione praticamente em sua frente. -... Ah Hermione, você está aí.

Humrum. – ela respondeu dando um sorriso amarelo.

Cadê o Harry e o Rony? – Lilá perguntou enrolando uma mecha de cabelo.

Não faço a mínima idéia.

Ué vocês não são mais amigos? Não me diga que sua briga de ontem com o pobrezinho do Harry foi séria?

Briga? Que briga? – Hermione indagou confusa.

Não precisa ser discreta Hermione... Eu vi ontem à noite, vocês discutiam tão alto que foi impossível não escutar! – ela explicou sorrindo.

Hermione olhava boquiaberta de Parvati para Lilá. Era inacreditável o quanto as duas conseguiam ser inconvenientes e alcoviteiras.

Você se equivocou. – disse simplesmente ao avistar Neville retornar à sala comunal.

Mas...

Ela não esperou para ouvir o "mas" que Parvati ia dizer, simplesmente caminhou até Neville e pegou o livro que havia pedido, saindo da sala comunal em seguida. Era melhor ignorar, ou acabaria dizendo umas boas verdades a Srta. Brown, que não perdia a oportunidade de espalhar algum boato sobre quem quer que fosse. Hermione abominava isso. Estava a caminhodo laboratório quando foi abordada por Hector Clermont, monitor da Corvinal.

Hey... Hermione!

Oi Hector, como vai? – disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo com dificuldade. Novamente estava com seis livros nas mãos.

O que você acha de reunir o Conselho assim que tiver algum tempo? Temos que ouvir e debater as sugestões para a próxima atividade que vamos promover, lembra?

Claro... Eu lembro sim! – ela pareceu refletir. – Vamos fazer o seguinte... Nos reunimos na segunda, eu ainda não tenho uma idéia muito concreta, mas prometo pensar em algo no fim de semana.

Segunda-feira, no horário de sempre?

Isso! Pode avisar a todos?

Deixa comigo! – disse o rapaz sorrindo. – Te vejo depois!

Até mais.

Ela tentou arrumar de forma mais confortável os livros entre os braços, quando achou que estava bom o suficiente e deu o primeiro passo para voltar a andar esbarrou de forma violenta em alguém derrubando tudo o que carregava no chão. Ela soltou uma exclamação de susto e imediatamente se abaixou para apanhar os livros.

Desculpe! – ela falou enquanto catava o material.

Mas será que você não pode olhar por onde anda, Granger? – retrucou uma voz fria de um rapaz que agora também estava agachado na sua mesma posição.

Hermione levantou à vista, aquela voz era bem conhecida. Como havia suspeitado Draco Malfoy estava na sua frente.

Eu já pedi desculpas. – ela disse seriamente.

E por quê você anda com toda essa tralha inútil? – Draco disse com repulsa.

Por quê se incomoda? Eu carrego o peso e não você! – retrucou com ferocidade voltando a ficar de pé.

Você é uma sujeitinha muito nojenta e mal educada sabia? – Hermione sorriu.

E quem está interessado na sua opinião, Malfoy? Acorda! Ninguém mais liga pras suas ofensas e grosserias já faz algum tempo, então vê se não torra tá bom?

Você fica até bonitinha assim tentando dar uma de "Não to nem aí pro que pensam de mim, eu me amo!". Até soa confiante. Mas na verdade... É um poço de insegurança, como qualquer outra garota. – ele falou num lamento. Hermione teve uma súbita mudança de expressão. – Não é mesmo, Granger? Sempre acostumada a tirar "Impressionante" nos exames, porém, incapaz de levantar a própria auto-estima. Lastimável. – ele concluiu com sarcasmo entregando mais dois livros a ela.

Você ainda me paga. Idiota. – ela murmurou ao ver Draco saindo sorridente.

Quem é idiota? – perguntou Harry, que acompanhado de Rony e vindo do nada agora estava a seu lado.

Ninguém. – ela disse emburrada voltando a andar.

Onde está indo? – perguntou Rony.

Laboratório. – respondeu arfante.

Denovo Mione?

Sim, Harry, denovo. – ele deu um suspiro e pegou alguns livros das mãos dela. – Ah... Valeu.

Hey Mione... O que você acha de eu fazer uma tatuagem? – disse Ron animado. Hermione teve um sobressalto olhando imediatamente para o amigo.

O quê? – perguntou perplexa, Harry sorria.

Uma tatuagem! Uma figura pintada no corpo...

Eu _sei_ o que é uma tatuagem Ron. – esclareceu.

Então... O que você acha? Eu estava pensando em fazer o símbolo dos Chudley Cannons, mas o brasão da Grifinória também seria legal, ou quem sabe um raio igual à da cicatriz do Harry! – ele disse animadíssimo.

Você está falando sério? – ela perguntou e parecia fascinada.

Claro! Vai ter uma tenda amanhã em Hogsmead, uns caras especialistas nisso!

Bem... Ehr... Legal... – ela disse ainda meio confusa. – E você Harry, também vai fazer?

Ah... Não, não... – negou ainda sorrindo.

Ele não precisa! – Ron apontou para a testa de Harry. - Se fizer alguma coisa dessas provavelmente vão pensar que ele está marcado em outra profecia! – zombou Ron. – Por que _você_ não faz Mione?

**EU**? – ela indagou passada, mas intrigada pela sugestão. – Não mesmo...

Tá louco Ron? – disse Harry gargalhando. – Hermione **nunca** faria uma tatuagem.

É... – ela confirmou confusa. – Eu nunca faria. Não tem... Nada a ver.

Besteira... Eu acho sexy, mulheres com tatuagem! – o ruivo falou com um sorriso malicioso.

Bem... Vendo por essa perspectiva... – disse Harry brincalhão. Hermione virou os olhos.

Talvez amanhã ela mude de idéia. – disse Ron dando uma leve cotovelada no amigo.

Podemos embebedá-la do Três Vassouras. – Harry falou dando de ombros.

Sem chance, lindinhos!

Por quê? – eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eu nem vou a Hogsmead.

Você o quê? – disse Harry perplexo.

Não vou poder ir.

E por quê não? – foi a vez de Ron.

Tenho milhares de coisas pra estudar, ler, escrever... Não tem a menor condição de sair pra passear.

Mione... Você não pode fazer isso com si mesma! É sábado, Hogsmead, você tem que ir!

Ela parou de andar pegando os livros das mãos dele.

Não vai dar. – disse num suspiro, entrando na sala em seguida.

Ela vai acabar morrendo disso. – Ron disse num tom sombrio.

Ou enlouquecendo.

Ou os dois.

Isso que é otimismo! – bradou Harry ainda olhando para a porta fechada. Ron gargalhou.

Vem. – ele puxou o amigo pelas vestes. – Vamos roubar alguma coisa na cozinha.

* * *

Ron, na verdade roubou muitas coisas na cozinha, graças a Dobby eles tinham o privilégio de entrar e dispor do que quisessem lá. Aproveitando o embalo Harry também tinha reunido algumas guloseimas. Como ele tinha certeza de que Hermione não tinha saído do laboratório para o jantar resolveu levar alguns quitutes para a amiga, e pouco depois de sair da cozinha os dois estavam com os braços lotados batendo à porta da sala de Hermione.

_Pode entrar! Está aberta!_

Rony abriu o trinco com dificuldade com o cotovelo e adentrou no lugar. Hermione estava sentada diante de uma enorme mesa, com pilhas de livros exageradamente grossos na sua frente.

_Delivery_ para a Srta. Granger! – disse Harry brincalhão.

Hermione lentamente abriu um sorriso de gratidão olhando para os dois.

Ah... Eu não acredito que fizeram isso! – ela falou se levantando e indo até os garotos. – Muito... Muito obrigada mesmo! Vocês dois são muito fofos!

Fofos? – Ron indagou com desgosto. – Isso foi idéia do Harry.

Tá bom... O Harry é fofo, você é... – ela pareceu refletir. – legal.

Melhorou.

Eu não vejo problema algum em ser fofo! – Harry disse supostamente ofendido.

Nem eu, Harry... Nem eu – ela falou tomando nas mãos os doces e salgados que eles traziam. – Anda coloca esse suco aqui.

Harry obedeceu colocando a jarra sobre a mesa e conjurou um cálice, servindo suco de abóbora para Mione em seguida.

Obrigada, deixa aí, eu já tomo. – ela falou quando Harry fez menção de lhe entregar o copo.

Uau, o que é isso? – Rony perguntou enquanto cheirava uma flor amarelada que tinha nas mãos.

Rony, **NÃO**! – gritaram Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

O ruivo teve um sobressalto e quase soltou o vaso. Hermione percebendo o perigo correu até ele tomando a flor nas mãos e a colocando numa prateleira portátil que ela mantinha em cima da mesa.

Tá maluco, Ron? Como você sai pegando as coisas desse jeito? – rosnou Harry para o ruivo que agora estava apavorado.

C-calma... Que q-que eu fiz demais?

Rony... Você acabou de se aproximar perigosamente de uma flor mágica muito poderosa que poderia te deixado psicologicamente irreconhecível! – brigou Hermione com o dedo apontado na cara dele. – Você sabe a gravidade disso?

Desculpe... – Ron falou sem jeito.

Tudo bem vai. – ela falou voltando a se sentar. – Só tome mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Ron suspirou aliviado.

Até que horas você pretende ficar aqui? – ponderou Harry ao lado dela, Ron o acompanhou.

Eu já estou _quase_ terminando.

Todos agora estavam ocupados demais conversando entre si para notar que algo estava acontecendo naquele momento. Naturalmente e de forma silenciosa o líquido transparente e fluído escorria por entre as pétalas amareladas.

Vê se não vai ficar até tarde Mione...

Transbordando pela superfície da planta cumulou em pingos que certeiramente caíram se misturando ao outro líquido alaranjado que estava contido no cálice sobre a mesa.

Eu não vou ficar até tarde...

Uma.

Mione... É sério.

Duas... Três.

Eu prometo! Só vou dar uma olhada nesse livro do Neville e encontro vocês na sala comunal.

Quatro.

Vou acreditar em você... – Harry falou andando de costas.

Seis.

Pode confiar!

Oito vezes.

Ela vai se comportar. – disse Ron piscando para Harry que sorriu.

Ah... Toma. – ele tirou o cálice quando este já havia recebido o décimo segundo pingo de seiva. – Seu suco. – entregou a ela.

Obrigada denovo! – Hermione agradeceu.

Vê se come pelo menos. – reforçou Ron já da porta.

Ela tomou dois goles de suco.

Estou comendo. – retrucou sorrindo e acenando em seguida para os amigos.

Hermione respirou fundo e esvaziou o cálice de uma só vez. Voltou a escrever em seguida, cantarolando baixinho.

"_Help... I need somebody... Help"_

…

Página duzentos e trinta e cinco. Ou seria dois mil duzentos e trinta e cinco? Ela não sabia, pois de repente tudo passava na sua frente embaçado e fora de foco. Pouco mais de uma hora depois que Harry e Ron a deixaram na sala ela se encontrava naquele estado que de certa forma podia ser considerado debilitado. Sentia-se cansada e definitivamente sem nenhuma condição de prosseguir suas anotações. Talvez estivesse ficando doente, isso explicaria a espécie de névoa que sentia passar diante dos olhos e um súbito fervor em seu rosto. Achou que poderia estar ficando com febre, era provável, já que não vinha se alimentando direito nos últimos dias. É... Talvez um resfriado estivesse vindo lhe visitar. Ainda zonza ela se levantou sem juntar um papel sequer e voltou para a sala comunal meio que se apoiando nas paredes por todo o percurso, os corredores pareciam se mover como se estivessem sob efeito da maré. Pronto... Em Alto-Mar! Era onde ela parecia estar. Tudo a sua volta balançava, embora ela não achasse que fosse cair, era o mundo que estava tonto, não ela.

Assim como na noite anterior, várias pessoas ainda se reuniam na sala comunal. Ela já passava sorrateiramente do lado deles indo para seu quarto quando Harry a chamou.

Hey, Hermione! – ele veio até ela.

As vozes de todos soavam para ela como flashes, ora altos e graves, ora distantes.

Oi, Harry. – ela falou tentando sorrir e encolhendo os olhos para tornar o rosto do amigo nítido.

Mione... Quero falar com você sobre Hogsmead. Você tem que recon...

Agora ela via a boca de Harry se abrir e fechar lentamente, é claro que ele dizia alguma coisa, mas por algum motivo ela não conseguia ouvir. Podia ver com clareza o brilho nos olhos dele e de vez em quando sua testa se franzindo em preocupação, talvez.

Harry. – disse provavelmente o interrompendo, não tinha certeza. – Eu... Preciso dormir. Estou muito... Cansada. Ok? - ele abriu a boca para responder. – Não estou legal pra conversar agora. Preciso dormir.

Ela se virou e ainda passando as mãos pela parede subiu as escadas.

Torta de melaço. – sussurrou diante do retrato de Mirella, a bruxa adolescente que guardava seu quarto. A garota loira sorriu e fazendo uma reverência com a saia desobstruiu a passagem.

Hermione irrompeu no quarto e antes de qualquer coisa se jogou de bruços sobre a cama. As estrelas que tinha se esforçado para enfeitiçar no teto agora estavam como manchas prateadas que lhe lembraram fogos de artifício. Ela respirou fundo, uma euforia inexplicável encheu o seu peito e culminou em um discreto sorriso. Quando as estrelas já haviam se tornado um grande borrão, ela retirou os sapatos com os pés e fechou os olhos. Lentamente sentiu uma frígida, mas agradável, dormência brotar da ponta de seus dedos começando a percorrer seu corpo. Pernas... Antebraço... Abdômen... Ombros... Colo... Face...

Ela adormeceu.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

_Hermione Granger está sob o efeito de Agrimony, e resolve fazer um passeio na tarde de sábado, a primeira oportunidade perfeita para realizar alguns de seus mais secretos e ousados desejos, e ainda de quebra surpreender seus amigos e até seus inimigos..._

* * *

**N/A: É... Eu pretendo postar a continuação... Um dia... Mas logo adianto, não sei quando, isso depende muito da reação de vocês! P**


End file.
